Resident Evil : The Borg Virus
by Zackanagem999
Summary: Quando a humanidade está destinada a viver em uma coletividade ciborgue vinda de um suposto futuro, Leon e Claire vão precisar da ajuda de alguém mais para salvar o mundo.
1. Primeiros Vestígios

_**Olá pessoas!**_

_**Essa é minha mais nova fanfiction, Crossover de Resident Evil e Star Trek. Quem quiser ver o trailer, procura por "Resident Evil : The Borg Virus"**_

**_O começo talvez seja um pouco besta, mas é pra dar uma introdução esquisita mesmo. Espero que gostem!_**

_**Prólogo**_

_Diante da cidade zumbi, o céu começou a escurecer, e ao fim do dia, algo que estava na cidade já não estava mais, enquanto amanhecia e o céu voltava a esclarecer, no suspiro final da cidade de Raccoon City.**  
**_

**Capítulo 1 – Primeiros Vestígios**

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira, 20 de outubro. As pessoas em Harvardville se preparavam para mais um dia de trabalho, as crianças para a escola.

Escritórios cheios de papéis e documentos, hospitais cheios de pacientes, ruas cheias de pessoas que transitavam normalmente, sem ter a mínima noção do que estava próximo de acontecer naquela pequena cidade.

-----

Claire Redfield estava mais uma vez passando por Harvardille. Suas lembranças daquela cidade não eram exatamente boas. Naquela mesma cidade, naquele mesmo aeroporto, ocorrera o último apocalipse zumbi, três anos antes.

Tudo parecia relativamente normal, até ali. Claire reparava em qualquer poeira que via, depois do que já passara na vida.

Quando Claire saiu do aeroporto, se sentiu aliviada por nada ter acontecido.

"Devo estar ficando paranóica" pensou ela.

------

-Por favor, não! Sai daqui! Não! – gritou o homem do balcão do bar.

-Você será assimilado. Resistir é inútil.

-Espere, não, nãaaaaaaaooooooooo!!!!

------

-Nãaaaaaaaooooooo – Claire ouviu um grito.

Ela correu na diração do grito, e percebeu que várias pessoas também estavam interessadas no assunto.

"Será que é um assalto? Ou...um zumbi?...ai meu Deus...prefiro pensar que é um assalto..."

Ela olhou para dentro do bar. O homem do balcão estava imóvel no chão. O outro homem, ao lado, o suposto zumbi ou assaltante, estava parado olhando para ele, sem expressão nenhuma, com uma pistola, dessas de aplicar vacinas.

Claire olhou bem para o rosto do indivíduo. Não era humano. Não mesmo. Mas também não era um zumbi. Era pálido como um, mas parecia ter algum tipo de inteligência, pois não tinha fome de carne humana.

Seu olho direito estava coberto por uma espécie de implante, e seu corpo estava coberto deles, um pouco diferentes dos que estavam no olho.

-Vocês serão assimilados. Resistir é inútil.

A platéia ficou olhando curiosa, mas Claire pensou diferente. Saiu correndo, e se escondeu o mais rápido que pode.

Aquele ser não parecia algo...desse planeta. Então ela teve uma ideia.

Pegou seu celular de discou rapidamente.

-Vamos, Leon, atenda!

-----

Carros buzinando. Motoristas se xingando.

Leon, entediando. Para alegria dele, seu celular tocou.

-Claire?

-Não, sua avó!

-O que foi? Você parece nervosa...em dois sentidos.

-Tem alguma acontecendo aqui em Harvardville...tinha um cara...ou melhor, um ser...dizendo "Você será assimilado, resistir é inútil" e ele tinha uma agulha na mão...aquelas injeções de pistola...não parecia alguma coisa...terráquea.

-O que você quer dizer com terráquea?

-Parecia um...alienígena, sei lá! E a coisa era séria! Ele matou um homem...ou...assimilou...mas não me pergunte como.

Então Claire e Leon ouviram gritos.

-Claire, o que foi isso?

-O que eu temia!

-Saia daí, agora! Nem que você tenha que roubar um carro! Saia da cidade! E venha pra cá!

----

Dois dias depois....

-Claire, você sei lá, tirou uma foto, consegue desenhar o que você viu?

-Foto não, mas posso tentar desenhar...

Claire desenhou devagar, e na opinião dela, o desenho não ficou muito grande coisa, mas era o suficiente para mostrar para Leon.

-Isso parece um tipo de...ciborgue? – disse Leon.

-Foi o que eu pensei...mas nós não temos esse tipo de tecnologia. Talvez a Umbrella ou qualquer outra dessas empresas malucas desenvolveram.

-Talvez...eu vou...investigar...

-----

Uma semana se passou. Quarta-feira, 29 de outubro.

Os relatos sobre esses supostos ciborgues logo apareceram, a aumentavam significativamente. Isso deixou Leon bastante preocupado. Umbrella? Tricell? WilPharma? Ou alguma coisa...inumana?

Tudo o que Leon sabia é que perdera contato com Harvardiville, Angela desaparecera, e a cidade fora fechada. Ninguém entrava. Ninguém saia.


	2. A decisão

_**Esse capítulo é esquisito, mas tudo nessa fic é esquisito...hihihi....**_

_**Aproveitem :)  
**_

**Capítulo 2 – A decisão**

-Hunnigan, acho que eu devo ir pra Harvardville. O que está acontecendo é muito sério...

-Leon, perdeu o juízo?! E se você tiver o mesmo destino que aquelas pessoas tiveram?

-E daí se eu tiver? Quantas pessoas podem ser prejudicadas se eu não fizer nada? Eu não vou ficar parado aqui.

----

Tudo estava em silêncio. A cidade estava deserta. Não haviam corpos. Nem sangue. Harvardville era agora uma cidade fantasma.

-----

-Leon, ficou louco?!

-Você também?

-É loucura! E se você morrer, ou qualquer outra coisa? – Claire, assim como Hunnigan, achara a ideia de Leon loucura.

-Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, não tem?

-Talvez...mas você não vai sozinho. Eu vou com você.

-Agora eu que sou doido? – disse Leon com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sem essa, vai.

----

Era de manhã, dia 30 de outubro. Leon e Claire estavam prontos para partir.

-Se eu morrer, diga para o meu irmão que eu amo ele. – disse Claire, meio de zombaria, mas também meio séria.

-Hhmm....Claire, nem seja pessimista! É bobagem. Vai dar tudo certo.

-E se você morrer – disse ela, dessa vez totalmente em zombaria – quer que eu diga pra Ada que você é caidinho por ela?

-Como se ela se importasse.

-Ha, ha. Duvido que não se importe.

-Vocês dois aí! – disse o comandante do jato. – Deixem de conversa que nós já estamos passando por cima de Harvardville. Preparem-se para descer.

----

Algo se aproximava, vindo dos céus.

A estranha criatura ficou observando, esperando a oportunidade certa para se aproximar.

----

-Esse lugar está...horrível...não tem ninguém...que horror – sussurrou Claire.

Tudo que se ouvia era a respiração das duas únicas pessoas que estavam ali.

Leon estava calmo. Já havia passado muitas vezes por situações parecidas, mas não tinha certeza se essa seria igual as anteriores.

O helicóptero recuou, deixando Leon e Claire absolutamente sozinhos na cidade. É claro que nenhum dos dois achava uma boa ideia, mas talvez fosse mais seguro para os pilotos.

De repente, os dois ouviram passos pesados, vindo de trás. Rapidamente, Leon e Claire se viraram apontando as Desert Eagles na direção dos barulhos.

-Não...-gemeu Claire.

A criatura era muito maior e provavelmente mais forte do que ela havia visto. Um mesmo implante cobria seu olho direito, porém o outro olho era vazio. Apesar das semelhanças com os outros seres, esse tinha a boca arreganhada, gengivas expostas e dentes grandes e perfeitos.

Parecido com as experiências da Umbrella.

Porém, a Umbrella não teria recursos para fazer aquilo. Por mais que a empresa tivesse recursos implícitos, não teria aquilo.

A criatura grunhiu, então correu na direção de Leon e Claire, que imediatamente dispararam as armas.

Mas a criatura parecia invencível.

-Corra! – disse Leon.

Os dois saíram correndo do monstro pela avenida principal, mas, não imaginaram que encontrariam uma multidão dos ciborgues bloqueando a passagem.

-O que a gente faz? – disse Claire.

-Detesto admitir, mas estamos lascados!

Então, em conjunto, a multidão disse, sem expressão nenhuma:

-Nós somos borgs. Vocês serão assimilados. Resistir é inútil.


	3. O cubo

_**Bom, esse capítulo tá um pouco mais detalhado, mas tá difícil nos últimos tempos, porque eu vou viajar essa semana, portanto, eu já vou avisando que a fic vai ficar em hiatus até o final de Janeiro.**_

**Capítulo 3 – O cubo**

Leon acordou tonto. Não sabia dizer onde estava. O lugar era muito estranho. Não pareciam haver portas, janelas, nem outra passagem. Só paredes. Paredes cheias de luzes verdes e circuitos.

Aquilo não parecia humano.

Procurou por Claire, mas não a encontrou.

"Ai...Claire...me diz que não aconteceu nada com você..."

De repente, a parede se abriu, e três ciborgues, apareceram e arrastaram Leon para algum lugar.Não fazia diferença. Parecia tudo igual. E Leon sabia que se ele falasse alguma coisa, eles diriam a mesma frase: "Você será assimilado. Resistir é inútil". Parecia que eram programados pra dizer aquilo.

E não eram?

Leon ficou pensativo. Provavelmente, ele seria assimilado. Mas o que exatamente era ser assimilado?

Leon não sabia, e não queria saber.

Os ciborgues colocaram Leon numa espécie de maca, então ele viu a seringa em forma de pistola, exatamente como Claire havia descrito.

Sim, ele seria assimilado.

O agente americano começou a se contorcer, tentando soltar-se e fugir dali. Mas era impossível. Ele só estava se cansando.

-Resistir é inútil. – disse um dos ciborgues.

Leon revirou os olhos. Não aguentava mais ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras. Então o ciborgue elevou a seringa à altura do pescoço de Leon, preparando-se para a assimilação.

Leon fechou os olhos.

De repente, ouviu-se uma explosão, ou um lazer, qualquer coisa parecida, que pareceu afastar o ciborgue de Leon, que resolveu dar uma espiada.

Três homens, com roupas pretas, um deles com um estranho aparelho nos olhos, outro branco feito um morto e um com a testa extremamente enrugada, alto, com uma face próxima da humana, mas não chegava a ser. Esse último assustou Leon um pouco, por sua aparência estranha.

O extremamente branco arrancou as "algemas" que prendiam Leon com apenas um puxão, deixando o rapaz loiro boquiaberta.

Com apenas alguns segundos, Leon se viu em outro lugar, totalmente diferente.

Era mais humano, mais iluminado. Mas ele não conseguia pensar nisso naquele momento. Estava muito assustado com o que via.

-Ele está bem? – perguntou uma mulher ruiva, com uma roupa azul.

-Não exatamente...ele está em choque. – disse outra mulher, morena, de cabelos longos e cacheados.- Vai se recuperar logo.

-Q-quem são vocês? – gaguejou Leon.

-Você está na Enterprise. – disse um homem careca, entrando na sala. – Sou o capitão Jean-Luc Picard.

-----

Entre as sombras, algo se movimentava pelas sombras. Algo não. Alguém.

Alguém que sempre fazia aquilo, alguém profissional, procurando por algo, no meio do cubo borg.

-----

-Então vocês são do...futuro? – perguntou Leon, com desconfiança.

-Somos. É difícil de acreditar, eu sei, mas estamos milhares de anos à sua frente. – respondeu o Capitão.

-E por que exatamente estão aqui?

-Há dez anos, os borgs desapareceram. É claro, provavelmente haviam mudado de tempo. E realmente haviam mudado. Passaram por aqui em 1998.

-Então?

-Eles adquiriram alguma coisa, algum experimento, algo diferente, que lhes interessou...agora o que, ninguém sabe. Bom, afinal, qual o seu nome? – a voz de Picard se tornara mais séria do que antes – Como você foi parar no cubo?

-Sou Leon S. Kennedy, agente especial do governo dos Estados Unidos. Eu fui para Harvardville para investigar o que estava acontecendo junto com Claire e...

Leon paralisou.

-E? – perguntou Picard.

-Claire! Ela ficou no cubo!

-Com quantos mais você foi pra lá?! – perguntou o homem com o objeto nos olhos, Geordi La Forge.

-Fui só eu e a Claire...

-Mas eles já devem ter mandado equipes de buscas. – interrompeu Picard – Temos que impedir os borgs de assimilar todos.

------

**_Final muito seco? Espero que não. Sugestões e conselhos são bem vindos. :)_**


	4. A Rainha

**Olá pessoal! Desculpe a demora a postar, mas como eu já havia dito, eu estive fora. Voltem fazem duas semanas, e estava terminando de escrever esse capítulo e já começando o próximo.**

**Recomendação: se algum dia forem pra Polônia, não vão em Auschwitz. É horrível.  
**

_**Capítulo 4 – A Rainha**_

Três figuras se movimentavam entre os circuitos do cubo, diferentes de todos os outros milhares de seres que habitavam aquela nave.

"Se você não apresentar perigo aos borgs, eles não te atacarão".

Leon ainda não se sentia muito confiante em relação à Worf e Data. Worf não era humano. Era um klingon, coisa parecida. Data era um andróide. Será que aquilo tudo era certo, será que o agente americano podia confiar naquelas "pessoas"?

* * *

Claire acordou em uma espécie de maca. A princípio, pensou estar em mais um dos laboratórios da Umbrella Inc. , mas depois, ao olhar para as paredes, os circuitos, a tecnologia...percebeu que aquilo era _pior_ que a própria Umbrella.

-Você será assimilado. Resistir é inútil.

A primeira coisa que Claire pensou foi "Você não sabe falar outra coisa?" e a segunda, por sua vez, foi "Assimilad**o**? Escuta, eu sou mulher, não tá vendo?".

Então ela viu a seringa. Idêntica à que ela havia visto em Harvardville. Só que apontando para seu pescoço, desta vez.

-Nãaaaaaaaaaaaooooooo!!

Claire fechou os olhos, quando ela ouviu um tiro. Um tiro?

A sobrevivente de Raccoon City abriu os olhos, e viu um cara pálido, e outro alto e assustador, disparando lasers contra os ciborgues. Ao lado deles, estava Leon.

O homem pálido se aproximou de Claire, e com apenas um movimento, arrancou as travas que a imobilizavam.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Leon, aproximando-se de Claire, apoiando os braços dela nos ombros.

-Eu...eu...não...o que...eu estou confusa...q-quem...são eles? – gaguejou ela, apontado para Data e Worf.

-Calma. Eles são...nossos...ãh...aliados.

De repente, os ciborgues pararam de aparecer, e os que já estavam ali, não atacaram mais. Parecia que haviam recebido algum tipo de ordem para parar.

-A Rainha...- sussurrou Worf.

-Rainha? – respondeu Leon, também aos sussurros – Além de tudo também existe uma Rainha?

-Sim, existe uma Rainha. – disse uma voz feminina, um tanto assustadora, seca.

Todos olharam na direção da voz.

"Pendurada" numa espécie da gancho, ou coisa parecida, um _pedaço_ de um corpo, cabeça até tórax, com uma coluna vertebral metálica exposta, pálida, cabeça cheia de fios e circuitos, a Rainha Borg desceu ao chão, aproximando-se do resto do corpo, composto apenas de nano circuitos e metal.

Aquilo era...nojento.

O busto se uniu ao corpo, e ao tocar-se, as duas partes se regeneraram, combinando-se.

A "coisa" caminhou na direção das quatro "pessoas" que estavam ali, e, olhando para Leon, ela disse:

-Pensei que poderia encontrar um substituto para Locutos...não encontrei em Data, e pelo visto, nem em você.

Leon ficou olhando com cara de "?????????", então Data disse, com sua voz inexpressiva:

-É irrelevante que ainda esteja à procura de um companheiro, Rainha.

-Companheiro? – resmungou Leon com cara de nojo. – Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

"Talvez porque você seja especial..." pensou uma figura sombria, escondida num canto, entre circuitos e cabos.

De repente, Leon, Claire, Data e Worf desapareceram.

* * *

Na sala de tele-transportes, quatro figuras se materializavam.

-O que aconteceu?! – exclamou Claire.

-Depois eu explico...- sussurrou Leon no ouvido da amiga. – É uma longa história...

-Por que nos mandaram de volta? – perguntou Worf, aparentemente revoltado.

-Ordens do capitão, senhor. – respondeu o homem que aparentava controlar o transporte.

-Capitão? Leon, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Claire novamente.

-Claire...é melhor você se sentar...

**Peço desculpas pelos capítulos curtos, mas eu sou iniciante. Eu amo escrever, por isso, espero que tenham paciência. Agradeço quem lê o que eu escrevo. Espero que os capítulos estejam melhorando. Abraço. ^^**


End file.
